Define mechanisms underlying neuroendocrine aberrations in women with functional hypothalamic amenorrhea, to test whether development of hypercortisolemia in amenorrhea is mediated by increased hypothalamic crf secondary to alpha-adrenergic activation and that inappropriate input of CRF may inhibit GnRH-LH pulsatility.